Cases exist for laptop computers. In fact, the new pad style computer trademarked the iPad™ from Apple Corporation is the subject of various cases which each can provide a cover which can protect the screen when not in use. Normally these cases are folio-style in nature and often made of leather or other similar folio materials. However, when the cover is pulled away to allow access for the user to access the pad, the potentially non-symmetric weight of the open flap makes it difficult for the user to hold on to the case and operate the pad style computer which is heavily dependent upon a touch screen. Accordingly, an improved computer case is believed to be desirable over prior art configurations.